


Южный крест

by Bee4



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мыльная мини-опера про каникулы: Африка, яхта, жара и первый мужчина, которого ты встретишь, сойдя на землю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Южный крест

  -  Эй!  

  У шагающего по пирсу мужчины, глядящего на  яхту из под козырька ладони, было ладное сухощавое тело, загорелое до черноты,  примятые курчавые волосы, торчащие в разные стороны, потрепанные шорты по колено и  вьетнамки.

  Что ж, все  могло быть и хуже.

-  Эй, приятель!  - Еще раз окликнул его Билл, стоя на купальной площадке широко расставив босые ноги.  – Швартовый прими! -  И   помахал концом каната наглядно иллюстрируя свои слова.

  -  Без проблем, мистер,  -   мужчина с готовностью остановился, протянул руки, поймав на лету растрепанный конец швартового, заулыбался широко и приветливо. -  Откуда идете?

  Билл так внимательно  разглядывал его лицо, ничем особенным не выделяющееся, но в принципе симпатичное и мужественное, с темной щетиной на подбородке, то ли оставленной специально, то ли не сбритой по рассеянности, что прослушал вопрос. Моргнул, приходя в себя, и заулыбался в ответ.

\- Что, прости?

-  Спрашиваю, откуда идете? Из Кейпа или из Обманной?

-  Из Кейптауна.  

Том  все еще медленно сдавал кормой, из-под днища воду взбивали пузырящиеся бурунчики, и палуба мелко утробно вибрировала. От вида  бухты, раскинувшейся полукругом, купающейся в еще мягком, ясном свете утреннего солнца, контраста неба и  темных гор и даже от улыбки этого лохматого аборигена, ощущение каникул и предвкушение отдыха зашкаливали, и  хотелось болтать, плескаться, потом  пообедать и  жариться на солнышке, попивая коктейли и глядя как высыхают на коже пузатые капли.  

   Внутри «Принцессы» наконец  заглох мягко рокотавший до этого двигатель, и она плавно закачалась в метре от пирса.  А мужчина принялся наматывать канат на тумбу, глядя снизу вверх. Видно ему тоже хотелось поговорить.

  -  Первый раз в этих местах?

  -  Да, в первый, - Билл смотрел, щурясь и чуть разомкнув едва тронутые бледной гигиенической помадой губы.  На девчонок и  мужчин за сорок это действовало безукоризненно. Абориген не подходил ни под одну из этих категорий, но Билл всегда верил в неотразимую силу своего обаяния. 

-   Ну, вам тут понравится. У нас красиво. Откуда сами будете?

-   Из  Германии.  С мостками поможешь?

-  Давай, -  закончив наматывать на тумбу канат, мужчина разогнулся, принимая  дребезжащий деревянный мостик и прочно устанавливая его на землю. -  Хорошая у вас яхта, мистер.

    «Принцессу» им подарили на день рождения. Откровенно говоря, он бы предпочел одну из пятидесяти выпущенных в этом году в Англии Аскари, но родители решили иначе. Совершеннолетие братьев, по их мнению, требовало общего и роскошного подарка, а то, что  Билла укачивало даже в качелях в парке аттракционов как - то в расчет не взялось. Поэтому  они получили не по спортивной  английской машине, а одну, хотя и тоже английскую яхту, спущенную со стапелей всего четыре месяца назад.

-   Разбираешься в яхтах?

 -  Есть немного, – мужчина кивнул и протянул руку. – А что, какие-то проблемы?

   Абориген, сам того не подозревая, добровольно лез в ловушку.

   Билл трагически надломил брови и набрал воздуха, что бы поведать о странном шуме в двигателе, но его опередили. У брата была потрясающая способность порой влезать не к месту и не вовремя.

-  Эй! Привет, мужик! А погодка - то супер, а? У вас, правда, водятся акулы или так, треп?  - Весело заорали из за спины, и уже было ступивший на мостик Билл мученически вздохнул и обернулся, замечая опершегося о поручни второй палубы Тома.

   -  Привет! Да бывает, что и заплывают, – мужчина помахал приветственно рукой. –  Но вам-то не страшно на такой малышке, а?  Сколько выжимает? Узлов тридцать?

-  Тридцать пять не фиг делать, -  Том  засмеялся, явно довольный, что есть  с кем разделить свое новое увлечение. -  Разбираетесь в лодках?

-  Я как раз это и выяснял, – недовольно заявил  Билл брату, переходя на немецкий,  щуря на солнце глаз и балансируя на прогибающемся мостике. – Пока ты не влез!

-  Отстань!  - Беззлобно огрызнулся Том, видно  уставший за эти дни от разговоров про модные бренды, музыку и жизнь. – Дай поболтать с человеком. Эй, мистер, так как насчет лодок?

   Но мистер - туземный помощник не успел ответить на его оклик, потому что  демонстративно закативший на секунду глаза  Билл оступился. То ли набежавшая волна качнула яхту, то ли он просто неловко повернулся, то ли просто удалось очень натурально имитировать неуклюжее падение, но факт остается фактом. Мир накренился, теряя равновесие, Билл,  охнув, взмахнул руками, и сердце предательски успело рухнуть в живот, прежде чем его подхватили чужие сильные ладони.

\-  Осторожнее, мистер. Так и шею сломать недолго.

   Он увидел совсем рядом его смеющиеся синие глаза.  Сипло выдохнул, вздрагивая от прохлады пальцев, касавшихся голой кожи над поясом  шорт, все еще цепляясь за широкие плечи.

\-  Спасибо.

\-  Обращайтесь, - мужчина весело и хищно ухмыльнулся. – Добро пожаловать в Верхнюю бухту!  – и  поставил его на ноги, возвращая утерянное равновесие. – И что, у такой роскоши и правда проблемы?

  И Биллу почему-то показалось, что сказано было отнюдь не про яхту.

 

  *                *                  *

 

      Они сидели на открытой веранде придорожного кафе. С соседнего столика на  них откровенно пялились две девчонки. Засранец  - Том, заметив пристальное женское внимание  и развалившись в плетеном кресле, почесывал живот, демонстрируя плоские кубики и время от времени лениво встряхивал распущенными, змеящимся по голым плечам дрэдами.

-  Кокетливая свинья, -  Билл отсосал нагревшегося коктейля, влажно выпустил из губ полосатую трубочку. Было сыто и сонно, и не хотелось даже двигаться.

\- Кто бы говорил! – Вяло возмутился Том, повторяя свой трюк с дрэдами в очередной раз, запустил пальцы в волосы, принялся массировать кожу, выгнувшись, как породистый кот. – Ты сегодня снял мужика, даже не сходя на землю.

\- Завидуешь?

  Брат фыркнул, цветистыми оттенками своего «пфффф» давая понять, что думает о подобных инсинуациях. В жизни Тома случался секс с особями своего пола, но главенствующим объектом охоты мужчины для него так и не стали.

\- Когда–нибудь ты влетишь. Когда-нибудь очередной хахаль окажется или маньяком или сраным гомофобом  и открутит тебе башку, предварительно разодрав задницу.

-  Фу… - Билл скривился, вынул трубочку, капающую молочно-белой Пиноколадой, и дунул, метко попадая Тому на живот в момент очередной его демонстрации. –  Выбрось свои тупые двд про копов.

\- Ну а что, скажешь, я не прав? –  Роль старшего брата Тому нравилась. Даже если их разделяли всего десять минут, он считал нужным время от времени читать нотации и проявлять заботу. Билла это забавляло и раздражало одновременно. – Ты даже бухло вон выбираешь похожее на сперму! Вот на кой черт тебе этот механик, или кто там он, мать его, такой? Побаловались и хватит. Я уже, заметь, всему верю. Но нет, ты все равно дальше флиртуешь и набиваешь тут же стрелку. А это заметь тебе не Европа, а сраная Африка.

\-  Его зовут Дэвид, и он не механик. Он просто разбирается в яхтах,  -   Билл вспоминал их короткий разговор на пирсе, мечтательно теребя бусинку в языке. – А потом, какая стрелка? Я просто попросил его поглядеть наш мотор.

Том, щурясь, поглядел на невинно хлопающего глазами брата.

-  Наш мотор в порядке, Билл.

-  Но он-то об этом не знает, – Билл  вскинул руки над головой, смачно потягиваясь всем своим худым гибким телом и блаженно добавил. - А я хочу трахаться. И точка.

 

*                *                  *  

 

  Когда Дэвид вышел на пирс, было около девяти. Жаркое не по-зимнему солнце уже ощутимо пекло плечи, топило остатки утренней прохладной дымки. На приколе, в тишине, прореженной лишь плеском воды и редкими криками чаек, покачивались катера, вчерашняя яхта с логотипом «Princess» на округлом боку и парусник местной турфирмы, которая занималась дайвингом в близлежащих водах.

  Мостки были подняты. Дэвид ловко перепрыгнул провал, отделявший яхту от пирса, провел любовно ладонью по остывшему за ночь металлу борта. Такие яхты делали в Плимуте. Эта была двухпалубная, с файнбриджем, совсем еще новенькая и наверняка напичканная всеми этими современными наворотами вроде вай-фая и каких-нибудь ультрамодных гальюнов. И, судя по ее мягкому ровному рокоту вчера днем, двигатель работал как часы.

   Вспомнив темный тонкий силуэт в ореоле солнечных лучей застывший на палубе, Дэвид улыбнулся. Мальчишка, похожий на арабскую полукровку лохматой черной гривой длинных волос и раскосыми наглыми глазами, был отличный. Породистый, с норовом  жеребенок, которому папа с мамой купили дорогую игрушку. Самомнение, взлетевшее до небес. Откровенный флирт во взгляде.  Это не могло не зацепить. Поэтому он пришел так рано, пока весь городок еще нежился в остатках субботнего сна. Посмотреть на…хм…мотор.

\- Эй, – он негромко стукнул  в дверь одной из кают на второй палубе.

\- Э-эй, есть кто живой? – стукнул в дверь второй каюты спустя минуту, удостоверившись, что за первой  запертой дверью тишина. Казалось где - то негромко спускают воду. Дэвид повернул ручку и распахнул дверь. Так и есть. В дальнем углу каюты, почти все пространство которой занимала широкая кровать, сейчас разворошенная, с небрежно скомканным покрывалом и валяющимися у подушки большими наушниками, за деревянной переборкой дребезжала вода, словно о пол душевой кабинки. Это походило  на старые сказки, когда, чтобы получить сокровище, нужно было открыть кучу шкатулок, сидящих одна в одной. Только в случаи Дэвида это были двери. И его сокровище обнаружилось за второй.

\-  Вот дерьмо! Ты напугал меня, – томно сказало сокровище, выглядящее скорее чертовски довольным, чем напуганным, оглядываясь через плечо и не переставая поливать себя водой. Вода текла по загорелому телу, черной вязи татуировки, извивавшейся от гладкой подмышки до худого бедра, и Дэвид откровенно залюбовался, дивясь такой откровенной и почему- то не пошлой демонстрации. Разгреб липнущие к спине черные пряди и поцеловал между лопаток, забрызгиваясь  с головы до ног.

\- Моторы подождут? – Мурлыкнуло сокровище, убирая руку с рычага подачи воды и поворачиваясь.

\- Моторы подождут, – серьезно подтвердил Дэвид и стянул с себя уже мокрую футболку.

                                  

*                  *                    *

 

-  Все–таки  в мужиках я разбираюсь, – вдруг  самоуверенно  заявил Билл, смешав себе мартини с соком один к  одному, и щедро добавил пару ледяных кубиков. Теплый вечер накрывал залив, и как-то с трудом верилось, что сейчас январь, и на другом полушарии родители ходят в теплых пальто.

\- Что, починили… - Том кашлянул, добавил насмешливо, но впрочем беззлобно. – мотор?

  Билл только загадочно  и  удовлетворенно вздохнул, покачивая босой ногой. Они сидели в шезлонгах на носу яхты и разморено болтали о всякой всячине, попивая коктейли и любуясь закатом. Аудиосистема за их спинами мурлыкала местной ретро- радиоволной, и узнаваемые, порой наивные мотивы так вписывались в окружающее, что даже Том не пытался вскочить и всунуть в проигрыватель очередной диск с речитативом.

\-  Ну, расскажи.

-  Отстань.

-  Би-иль!

   Билл не торопясь выбил из пачки сигарету, сжал губами, потянулся за зажигалкой, валяющейся тут же, на дощатой палубе. Том разглядывал точеный профиль брата и терпеливо ждал. Обычно Биллу как полуоткрытому шампанскому нужно было время, что бы выстрелить. Но уж когда его пробивало «на поговорить» словесный фонтан заткнуть было очень и очень не просто. Но повод того стоил. Не каждый день брат вот так прямо на глазах цепляет себе любовника.

  Щелкнула зажигалка, вкусно потянуло  табачным запахом, белесый дым затейливыми завитками выплывал через приоткрытые губы.

-  Черт, брат, ну, я же не твой механик! Кончай выделываться и рассказывай! Ведь вижу, тебя аж распирает! Ну, что было-то? Трахнулись?

   Билл снисходительно покосился на оживленное лицо Тома с распахнутыми в предвкушении рассказа глазами, неторопливо стряхнул пепел. Том даже подобрался от ожидания.

\- Да! – Наконец, отбрасывая томный вид, выпалил Билл, ухмыляясь, как Чеширский кот. – Три позы, сорок минут, два – один в мою пользу. Но самое прикольное…

-  Ты что ЗАСЕКАЛ время?!

\-  То-ом, заткнись! У меня прямо перед мордой часы на стене!

-  А-а, ясно. Так что там…

-  Так вот! Самое забавное, что он мне оставил подарочек.

-  Подарочек? – Том недоуменно свел брови. – Какой? Использованный гандон в твой личный банк спермы?

   Билл, сморщившись, запустил в брата зажигалкой, метко угодив в нос, и пока Том моргал слезящимися глазами, ругался и тер покрасневшую часть тела, пояснил:

\- Раковину. Я под подушкой потом нашел. Даже не соображу, как он ее притащил и когда успел засунуть. Такая клевая ракушечка, вся перламутровая, по краю волнистая, морем пахнет, а внутри – записка. «Спасибо». И почерк, ужас, какой  корявый. Хочешь, покажу?

-  Зашибись, романтика, – уважительно выгнул губы Том свидания которого обычно начинались со слов «Эй, киска, хочешь поглядеть моего дружка?» и заканчивались небрежным чмоком в щеку и стиранием очередного номера в адресной книге мобильного. – Ради этого стоило притащиться в Африку.

  Билл только дернул бровями, откидываясь на спинку шезлонга и вытягивая длинные загорелые ноги. Оттого, что брату не интересно было взглянуть на смешную раковину, ему было даже как-то обидно.

 

*                   *                      *  

 

\- Близнецов тут нет, а вот в Европе - да.

   Они стояли у борта яхты и смотрели вверх. Небо было черным куполом, с мириадами мерцающих звезд: маленьких, едва заметных и крупных, похожих на прорехи в темном занавесе. Сбоку  ярко,  переливчатыми разноцветными огнями, отражавшимися в темной воде бухты, светилась набережная.

\- Близнецам сейчас самое время. Зимой. Обычно хорошо видно. А самая из них яркая, на вторых ролях. Обидели парня астрономы. – Дэвид с сожалением вздохнул. -  У вас с братом, случаем,  не так же?

Билл, больше думавший о сильной мужской руке, уверенно обнимающей за живот, чем о небе над головой, покосился на Дэвида заподозрив подвох. Но  лицо, на которое падал колеблющийся свет фонаря на пирсе, было невозмутимым и без тени насмешки. Тогда он отрицательно качнул головой.

\- Нет, у нас не так. У нас кто ярче, тот и альфа.

-  Самоуверенный маленький мистер, – Голос у Дэвида был странный и какой-то мяукающий, а вот смех напротив: низкий, бархатистый, от которого бежали  приятные мурашки. – Смотри, а вон  Южный крест. Говорят, его было видно из Рая, – он указал пальцем в яркую россыпь звезд, прижимая Билла плотнее к себе, к своему твердому  горячему телу. – На концах четыре звезды. Знаешь, как называются? Акрукс, Бекрукс, Гакрукс…

\- И хокрукс, – пробормотал Билл себе под нос.

 

\- Что?

 

Да так, просто, – Билл слегка смутился, тихонько поерзал бедрами в попытке уточнить, правда у Дэвида эрекция, или это просто показалось. – Это из книги. Про Гарри Поттера.

\- Гарри Поттера? – с любопытством переспросил Дэвид. – А про что?

-  Да не про что. Детская, – Не хватало еще заняться сейчас пересказом семи томов саги о волшебнике из Хогвартса. А с Дэвида станется потребовать.

Когда они разговаривали, он интересовался всем. И тем, где Билл учиться, и как там у них в университете все устроено, и  в какие игры они с Томом играли в детстве, и за какую футбольную команду болеют, и про то, в каких странах были и как там  живут люди. Интерес был искренний, и это льстило. Билл даже ощущал себя Робинзоном  заполучившим наконец то себе преданного Пятницу. А то, что Пятница почти вдвое старше, придавало его неискушенности особую прелесть.

-  Так как там последняя называется? Тоже какой - нибудь Шмакрус?

-  Декрукс, – Дэвид хмыкнул. -  Вон она. Видишь? Самая из них яркая.

Билл откинув голову на его плечо, послушно попытался различить в  искрящейся мешанине  что - то похожее на крест. От Дэвида пахло тонким, неожиданно не вульгарным одеколоном, который можно было бы предположить в наличии у такого парня.  Вчера он ничем не пах. Точнее пах, но так как должен пахнуть нормальный чистоплотный мужчина летом: твердым дезиком для подмышек, табаком, потом и  собой. Биллу понравился тот запах, и тогда он еще подумал, что все они, по сути, еще животные. Зверушки, которые выбирают партнеров по вкусу и запаху. А вот когда включаются мозги, когда начинаешь считать нули в чужом счете, перспективы совместной тусовки, засматриваться на степень престижности университета или замечать, отличает ли человек джаз от блюза, тогда-то все проблемы и начинаются. Наверное, было бы куда проще, если бы все доверяли инстинктам, а не шли на поводу у цивилизации.

-  Ну что, нашел?

-  А? – Билл моргнул, выныривая из  потока плавно текущих философских мыслей, а Дэвид тихо засмеялся.

-  Понятно. Не нашел, – и просто поцеловал его под ухо, заставив передернуться  от удовольствия. -  Видно,  я совсем достал своего маленького мистера всякой  тупой фигней.

\- Ну чего ты? - выдохнул ради приличия Билл, прикрывая глаза, чувствуя теплое дыхание. – Интересно…

 Шею сзади, там, где торчит позвонок, тоже поцеловали.

– Звезды…- Билл сглотнул, прикрывая  глаза, теряя нить предыдущего разговора. -  ….и все такое.

Но Дэвид молчал. Настойчиво надавил ладонью на спину, заставляя нагнуться, и Билл послушно лег грудью на округлый край борта, удерживаясь обеими руками, ежась, когда футболка поползла вверх к шее, и Дэвид принялся целовать: плечи, между лопаток, спускаясь по позвоночнику вниз влажными следами, которые  тут же холодило  воздухом. А потом потянул его шорты вниз, вместе с трусами, и Билл потрясенно охнул, распахнул глаза, выпрямляясь, но его удержали, и Дэвид, тепло дыша в копчик, негромко сказал, судя по голосу, улыбаясь:

-  Ти-ихо. Все хорошо. И… - твердая ладонь настойчиво толкнулась между бедер.-  …расставь-ка ноги пошире.

 Спустя время Билл уже покачивался, бесстыже подставляясь горячему острому языку, судорожно ласкал себя немеющими от напряжения пальцами, а его гладили, дразнили, покусывали, зализывали  жестко и умело, и ему казалось, что если что-то не произойдет,  он тут и умрет от удовольствия, на этой остывшей от солнца палубе, в темноте, у борта, в который мерно плескался океан. А потом ладонь Дэвида легла поверх его пальцев, властно сжимая, и он, выгибаясь и захлебываясь стоном, запрокинул голову, успев увидеть в небе над собой неожиданно четко различимые звезды, успев удивиться, почему же не заметил их раньше, прежде, чем они  вспыхнули и взорвались  четырьмя мощными сверхновыми.

  Огни набережной дрожа тонули в воде, Дэвид, прижав к себе,  успокаивающе целовал его лицо и плечи, а Билл, обмякнув в  сильных руках, хрипло дышал, и под его веками медленно таяло белое отражение Южного креста.

 

*       *       *

 

-  Спишь? – глухо спросил за дверью голос Тома, вернувшегося из клуба, где он проводил вторую ночь подряд. Билл не ответил. Лежа под одеялом  и  глядя, как в иллюминаторе светлеет небо, он задумчиво поглаживал игрушку, которую нашел под подушкой. Проводив Дэвида, он лениво принял душ, просто потому, что так было надо, хотя смывать запах секса и Дэвида с себя почему-то вопреки обыкновению  не хотелось, и едва коснулся головой подушки, как что-то больно уперлось в ухо. Это оказалась спрятанная лошадка, искусно сделанная из бисера и стальной проволоки. Такие игрушки и брелоки делали местные жители. Когда днем они с Томом вышли прогуляться по городку и пообедать в присмотренном заранее морском ресторанчике, на пляже на них тут же налетела стайка подростков и женщин, вооруженных круглыми вешалками на которых покачивались от ветра плетеные яркие как тропические рыбки  хамелеоны, слоники и прочая игрушечная живность. И хоть они и старательно объясняли, что нет, не надо, спасибо большое, продавцы тащились до самого ресторана, пока Том все-таки  не купил у молодой беременной негритянки несколько бисерных зверушек.

   Лошадка была размером с взрослого котенка, без узды, с синими продолговатыми глазами, черная и блестящая. Очень симпатичная. А под ней лежала записка «Он похож на тебя. Прости,  что не могу подарить живого». Он снова проследил тот момент, когда Дэвид успел спрятать ее в каюте. И от этого было как-то совсем по-детски приятно, словно он вернулся в то время, когда на Рождество они с Томом с утра пораньше неслись к елке и обнаруживали там кучу подарков. Интереснее было даже не открывать их, а предвкушать накануне и гадать, что же окажется в ярких, обвернутых подарочной бумагой коробках.

       Не получив ответа, Том  надоедать  не стал, и Билл услышал, как стукнула дверь его каюты. Разговаривать с братом сейчас не хотелось. Билл подозревал, что если он расскажет Тому, как они полчаса таращились на звезды, а после того, что произошло на палубе, пили пиво, сидя под клетчатым пледом, Дэвид рассказывал о коралловых рифах, рыбе мурене и слушал в ответ истории про шикарную жизнь в Европе, Том от смеха обделается. А если при этом еще и добавить, что Биллу было почему-то интересно, то возможно, и умрет. Билл бы и сам рассмеялся в лицо тому, кто скажет, что он будет сидеть в объятиях парня из крохотного африканского городишки, которого он знает всего третий день,  болтать про рыбок, созвездия, свое детство, при этом не хмыкая и не отпуская ехидные замечания,  и покорно позволит залазить в себя пальцами со следами смазки. Только не той, что продается в аптеках и кассах супермаркетов, а той, которой пахнут горячие двигатели.  А все, наверное, потому, что  в словах Дэвида, в прикосновениях Дэвида, в его взглядах и действиях было столько  непритворного,  особого  восхищения и уверенной заботливой силы, что Билл чувствовал себя драгоценной статуей из музея искусств, с которой даже стирать пыль нужно  деликатно и по особой методике. И сказать, что это ему это льстило, означало ничего не сказать. Обидно было только то, что такой настоящий мужик чинит яхты где - то в районе южной оконечности Капского полуострова, носит растоптанные вьетнамки и совершенно не знает разницы между «haute couture» и «pret a porter».

   Билл так и  заснул: с бисерным конем подмышкой и досадливыми мыслями об этих дурацких социально-материальных несоответствиях.

 

*    *   *

 

  Спросонья он сперва не сообразил, что не так. Занавеска на иллюминаторе развевалась бледно-зеленым призрачным флагом, где-то мерно гудело, и кровать под ним не двигаясь с места, все же плавно покачивалась, словно была не кроватью, а сидением на крутых американских горках. По крайней мере, так казалось телу Билла и его голове.

  Яхта шла.

-  Че-ерт! – Встревожено процедил он, спуская ноги на пол. Насколько ему не изменяла память, вчера они с Томом никуда плыть не договаривались. То, что они все таки сейчас плыли, означало одно из двух: либо Том по каким то причинам передумал и решил почему то не ставить его об этом в известность, либо…Либо яхту угнали. 

\- Господи, глупость какая, – пробормотал Билл себе под нос, тут же устыдившись последней мысли, попахивающей детскими играми в пиратов. Натянул одежду и распахнул дверь. Придерживаясь за стены, выбрался на палубу, и тут же обнаружил Тома, вольготно развалившегося в шезлонге с банкой пива и сигаретой.

-  А-а… - Билл ошеломленно ткнул пальцем в направлении рубки управления, на мгновения теряя дар речи. – Кто…

-  Твой абориген, – дружелюбно пояснил  Том, спуская очки на нос и глядя поверх них на Билла. – Доброе утро! 

   Вместо приветствия, Билл отобрал у него  пиво и присосался к ледяной еще полной банке. Абориген?! Утро?! Но едва он собрался спросить, какого собственно черта тут происходит, Том вернул очки на место и сварливо добавил, протягивая руку за отобранной собственностью:

\- И кстати, клёво, конечно, что  вы это придумали, но в следующий раз,  когда меня разбудят в семь утра, притом, что лег  я в четыре, я и тебя пинками под жопу в рубку загоню. Что б было не так обидно. И пиво отдай!

  Билл захлопнул рот, открывающийся для резонного вопроса, а что же они придумали, и отправился  наверх выяснять это самостоятельно.

      Ветер наверху был сильнее. Он упруго давил в грудь и лицо, отбрасывая распущенные волосы за плечи, и Билл отвернулся, цепляясь за поручни, да так и замер, глядя, как мимо величественно проплывает маяк, похожий на фоне темных скал на тонкую праздничную свечу, и  искрят чешуйчатой солнечной рябью  лаковые волны. В ухе свистело, гулко  ухала впереди рассекаемая килем вода, а сбоку из раскрытой рубки вдруг сказали:

\-  Жалко, не ныряете. Тут уйма затонувших кораблей.

  Он обернулся. Дэвид, улыбаясь, смотрел на него, одетый только в длинные белые шорты, свои неизменные вьетнамки и деревянную фенечку в обхват шеи.

\- Да уж. Дайвер, по крайней мере, из меня никакой, – Билл согласно кивнул, заходя к нему вовнутрь, чмокнул в гладко выбритую щеку. – Доброе утро! Куда плывем?

-  На конец Африки. Не против?

   Звучало заманчиво. Во всех подтекстах, и в географическом, и в сексуальном.

-  Ну, если на конец, -  вздыхая, он недвусмысленно дернул бровями.  - … тогда не против.  

-  Мне нравиться ход мыслей маленького мистера,– подыграв, невозмутимо одобрил Дэвид, и они оба, не выдержав, рассмеялись. 

-  Ты зачем наврал, будто мы договорились о поездке заранее?

-  Иначе бы твой брат послал бы меня куда подальше, и сюрприза не получилось.

-  Так был уверен, что Том меня не разбудит? Хотя бы из вредности?

Дэвид, обнимая его одной рукой и удерживая другой штурвал, тихо засмеялся:

-  Ты же альфа. Забыл? Он бы даже и не подумал.

 

 *        *       *

 

     Спустя несколько часов, остановившаяся  яхта покачивалась  под скалой у входа в громадную, залитую солнцем, Обманную бухту. Конец Африки виднелся по правую руку нагромождением голых, кое-где прореженных деревцами высоких скал, о которые с шумом и густой брызжущей пеной разбивались два океана.

-  Я не буду купаться! – категорично заявил Билл, глядя, как Дэвид, стянув шорты, открепляет и спускает в воду лесенку. Спина у Дэвида была сильная, с ровной дорожкой позвонков и Биллу захотелось облизать этот хребет снизу доверху, держась ладонями за узкие бедра и куснуть в дочерна загорелую шею.

-  Я и не предлагаю. Вода четырнадцать градусов. Лучше загорайте.

-  Чокнутый. – уворачиваясь от  брызг заключил Билл, глядя как широкими гребками он отплывает от яхты, довольно фыркая, как лоснящийся морской котик, которых они с Томом видели в порту Кейптауна вот так запросто плескавшимися у причала. 

-  Прикольный он мужик, да?

    Билл оглянулся. Брат сидел на палубе, опершись руками за спиной и подставив  солнцу поджарый живот, щурился на него. Билл на всякий случай уточнил, ткнув пальцем себе в грудь:

\- Это ты у меня спрашиваешь?

-  Нет, блин, у святого духа.

-  Ну, тогда пусть он  тебе и отвечает.

    Билл и сам не понял, почему огрызается на такой, казалось бы,  простой вопрос. Наверное, потому что в словах брата слишком явно проскользнул невысказанный подтекст. Который он прочим тут же   озвучил.

\- Да ладно тебе. Я же вижу, что ты запал. Все зашло дальше, чем ты думал, а?

-  Заткнись.

-  Нет, ну правда. И знаешь я даже рад. Он клевый. Ну по крайней мере, не те пафосные кретины, с которыми ты тусовался дома.

  Билл сквозь темное стекло солнцезащитных очков следил за мелькающей в солнечной ряби темноволосой головой и молча сжимал зубы. Брату невероятно хотелось дать пинка.

-  Вот молчишь, потому что знаешь, я прав! Ты всегда вот так молчишь и злобно сопишь, когда знаешь, что я прав, и возразить тебе нечего!

   Пришлось не так часто дышать, но  Том не успокаивался. Потянувшись, легонько пнул Билла в поясницу и негромко спросил задушевным и участливым тоном:

\- Вот бы тебе там, у нас, такого, да, братишка?

    Последняя капля капнула.

\-  Думаешь, ТАМ у нас, -  передразнивая интонации Тома, с нажимом сказал он и обернулся, приспуская очки и глядя прямо  брату в глаза, едко закончил: - Я бы спал с садовником?      

   Том никогда не мог долго выдержать его прямого взгляда. Даже когда они специально играли в гляделки на желание. Поэтому и в этот раз он отвел глаза и недовольно буркнул:

-  Ну, ты и сравнил.

-  По-моему отлично сравнил, -  Билл решил, что достаточно продемонстрировал свое альфа-положение и поспешно отвернулся, пока брат не сообразил что к чему. Все-таки они были близнецами, и достаточно часто понимали друг друга вопреки словам. А сейчас он не хотел, чтобы его понимали. Совсем, совсем не хотел. – Может, еще предложишь забрать его с собой и представить родителям как будущего зятя?

\- В Германии…- мрачно начал Том.

-  Разрешены однополые брак, – безжалостно закончил Билл. – Это просто курортный синдром, Том. И точка.

-  Нет такого синдрома, – вяло пробурчал за спиной, видимо уставший возражать  брат и громко вздохнул. – А ты дурак.

-  Теперь будет, – отрезал  Билл, поднимаясь навстречу выбиравшемуся из воды Дэвиду. – И со мной все в порядке.

 

*     *     *

 

 - Мы что будем ночевать здесь?

   Солнце опускалось в  океан: огромное, багровое в ореоле розовато-лилового неба, как в заставках Дискавери.

-  Да. А что, не хочешь? – Дэвид ловко выпотрошил  плоскую лупатую рыбу, швырнул  длинные скользкие кишки прямо за борт. Пальцы у него были в мелкой прозрачной чешуе и крови. – Долго обратно то. Да и мне завтра уходить.

-  Уходить? – Билл наблюдал,  как рыба одна за другой превращается в длинные цельные куски бледно-желтого филе. И почему - то ему очень захотелось перехватить сильное запястье со смешным розово-серым резиновым браслетом и  попросить: «Не надо».

-  Уплывать, мой маленький мистер. Просто у моряков не принято так говорить. Говорят «уходить». В море. В рейс. Вот и мне надо. Уходить. Пора уже.

    Биллу показалось, что  в его голосе явственно проскользнула усталая горечь. Он всмотрелся  в загорелый профиль Дэвида, выискивая следы этой горечи в морщинках уголков глаз, в резкой складке у рта, но  Дэвид спокойно  чистил, придерживая за хвост, очередную рыбу. Вспомнились дневной разговор с Томом, «Разве бы я спал с садовником?», черная бисерная лошадка, «Спасибо» корявым почерком, «мой маленький мистер», и Биллу стало по себе. Словно он грязно насплетничал за спиной друга. Эмоции были непривычные и оттого неуютные, до сведенных, как от холода, лопаток.

-  А хочешь…

    Дэвид глянул с интересом, молча ожидая продолжения. Билл слегка нервно заправил волосы за уши, неспешно повертел головой, словно разминая затекшую шею, а на самом деле выглядывая, не притаился ли где - то рядом вездесущий Том, и только потом закончил:

-  Поглядеть Германию? Ну…когда-нибудь.

   Глаза у Дэвида  залучились тепло и ласково, он потянулся к Биллу, и Билл на какое-то ужасное мгновение даже подумал, что он обнимет его,  испачканный рыбьей кровью и потрохами, но он просто медленно поцеловал в губы, трогая твердым языком и  отстраняясь, тихо эхом сказал:

\- Когда-нибудь.

И Билл как - то отчетливо понял, что этого «когда-нибудь»  никогда не будет.

 

*     *     *

 

    После ужина с жареной рыбой и прохладным белым вином, они еще  сидели на палубе, допивали вторую бутылку местного «Савиньона», и болтали о всякой всячине, пока не стало совсем темно и прохладно. Билл, слегка пьяный и задумчивый, слушал, как парни обсуждают яхты, и в пледе и руках Дэвида ему было спокойно и уютно. Мысли текли плавным потоком, самопроизвольно меняя направленность от неприличных с предвкушением неспешного прощального секса до вполне пристойных о том, как будет рассказывать Андреасу об африканском приключении.

Потом думалось об университете, вспоминались шумные вечеринки у друзей, укоризненное лицо мамы, когда они возвращались с братом под утро, пропахшие сигаретами и девчачьими духами, и Билл с удивлением понял, что соскучился по дому. И среди  всего этого экзотического великолепия, ему внезапно очень захотелось в свою комнату к привычным вещами и эмоциям, среди которых было привычно и понятно. И это были чертовски знакомые ощущения. Обычно Биллу хотелось домой, к понятному и привычному, в вполне конкретных случаях. Когда он чувствовал, что безрассудно и  неотвратимо к кому - то привязывается.

Четыре дня. Три оргазма. Два подарка.

\- Хочу еще вина, – сказал он вслух, к сожалением глядя в свой опустевший бокал, а коварный Том, вместо того,  что бы поддержать брата в его стремлении напиться, поднялся и  сладко  потянувшись объявил:

\- Пейте, наверное, свое вино уже без меня. А я пошел дрочить и спать. Неспокойной вам ночи, ребята!

-  Мне нравятся советы твоего братишки. – сказал Дэвид, когда на второй палубе хлопнула дверь каюты. -  Соображает по жизни, что к чему.

-  Да, он такой, – вздохнул Билл, все еще гипнотизируя бокал. – Последуем советам?

-  И даже тем, которые он нам не дал, – интригующе ответил Дэвид и подтолкнул его, заставляя подняться.

 

*       *        *

 

\- Че-ерт! Там его тоже нет?

\- Конечно, нет! Ты думал, что он, как сраный кот, прячется  от нас по углам?!

-  Ты сам полез туда его искать и вообще не ори на меня!

-  Я не ору!

-  А ты проверил документы и бабло?

\- Том!

\-  Что «Том»?! Чувак исчезает посередине ночи без объявления войны, а ты на меня орешь! Может он смотался со всеми нашими денежками и паспортами! Вот вечно ты со своими хахалями…

\- Заткнись!

-  Что…

-  Заткнись, Том! – Билл устало  потер лицо и присел на  край  шезлонга, вперив взгляд  пол. – Он предупреждал.

-  О чем? О том, что смоется тихо, как Бэтмен?

-  О том, что уйдет.

-  Ночью, тихо как Бэтмен?

    На лице глядящего на него Тома была скептическая насмешка.

-  Ну, естественно нет. И я проверил документы и деньги. Все на месте.

      Когда Билл проснулся и обнаружил, что Дэвида нет, не в каюте, не вообще на яхте, первым, что он ощутил,  было такое тоскливое разочарование, что ему даже стало больно в груди. Как выяснилось пятью минутами позже, когда он растолкал спящего брата,  Том тоже ничего не слышал, и понятия не имел, когда и как Дэвид умудрился исчезнуть. Не шума моторов подходившей лодки, не вообще какого-либо шума. Словно в вине было снотворное.

-  Херня какая - то.

   Солнце сияло почти в зените, мимо то и дело проплывали катера с туристами. Они сидели на купальной палубе и курили, запивая табачный привкус ледяной колой.  На категоричное заявление брата, Билл отреагировал мрачным молчанием.

   Ночью он почему - то ожидал, что секс будет таким как всегда. То есть как те, предыдущие два раза. Нежным, тягучим и неспешным. Он был пьян, и ему больше хотелось уткнуться в теплое мужское плечо и сладко заснуть, чем заниматься любовью. Но секс оказался таким, что он уже скоро избавился от своей ленивой дремоты и протрезвел. Секс был болезненно-терпким, молчаливым и одуряюще-правильным. Таким, как, наверное, он всегда хотел. Таким, как, наверное, всегда хотело его тело. Билл стонал, комкал пальцами сбитую простынь, чужие плечи, лохматую жесткую шевелюру. Билл выгибался, ныли от напряжения бедра, тянуще отдавало в копчик и когда ему казалось, что все, он больше не сможет, в нем больше не осталось места и сил, ему доказывали обратное, и не оставалось ничего иного, как опять умирать  мучительно-сладкой смертью. Только в других позах, но неизменно от его языка, губ, рук и выверенных беспощадных движений.  

    А потом, когда Билл уже тяжело  и прерывисто пытался снова научиться дышать, уткнувшись  горящим лицом в подушку, Дэвид вдруг  сипло спросил, все еще удерживая его ладонью под  мокрый живот:

-  Почему я?

-  Что? – в ушах гудело. Билл повернул голову, глядя снизу вверх на него, даже в это темноте замечая внимательный прищур, а Дэвид повторил:

-  Почему я? – его рука требовательно надавила, и Билл подавился вдохом, втягиваясь  до позвоночника.

-  Ты не такой распущенный и опытный, каким хочешь казаться. Ты можешь обманывать своего брата, но только не меня, – шепот горячо обжег ухо, и Билл невольно поежился.  -  Ставлю сто против одного, что у тебя нет, и не было постоянного любовника, у тебя вообще их почти не было. Правда, малыш? Так, случайные минеты на вечеринках. Какой-то старшекурсник, который лишил тебя девственности, и которого ты послал, потому что все оказалось не так мило и  здорово, как тебе хотелось. Так почему я? Почему, едва зайдя в незнакомый порт, ты падаешь на руки первому попавшемуся мужчине…

    Дэвид  осекся. Билл шевельнулся и попытался вывернуться из-под тяжелого мужского тела. Ему не нравилась тема, ему не нравился тон, которым с ним говорили, ему было не по себе от настойчивой силы удерживающей его руки. Даже речь стала другой, и не так резал слух простонародный акцент. Куда делся его Пятница?

А Дэвид вдруг длинно понимающе выдохнул и засмеялся. Еле слышно и скрипуче.

-  О-о, черт! Первый попавшийся. В этом же все и дело?  Я просто подвернулся тебе под руку, да, детка?

  Билл смотрел прямо перед собой, и губы у него  едко кривились.

\- Да, – наконец, сипло сказал он, чувствуя как очарование трех дней безжалостно тает от их неправильного, ненужного диалога.  – Ты – пари. Первая остановка. Первый мужик, которого я встречу, сойдя на землю.

-  На что ты спорил?

Билл облизал губы и ответил:

-  На  машину.

-  О, Господи, как банально, – рука наконец соскользнула с живота Билла, и Дэвид откинулся на спину. -  И что ты теперь получишь?

   Когда, сидя в морском ресторанчике с видом на Столовую гору, под пиво и устрицы, они азартно спорили с Томом,  что уж  он то, со своим обаянием может соблазнить кого угодно, хоть первого встречного, было круто  и весело. И доказать брату, что  даже в сексе он был, есть и будет непобедимой альфой, несмотря на все похождения Тома, казалось делом чести.  Теперь, озвученное перед тем, благодаря которому он, собственно говоря, и выиграл, это выглядело глупо и пошло.

-  Билл?

-  Ауди Эр восемь, -  процедил он сквозь зубы. – Тюнингованный. Дизель.

-  Двенадцать цилиндров. Разгон до ста за четыре секунды, -  негромко закончил Дэвид и хмыкнул. – А  чем  рисковал ты?

    Билл молчал. Сердце зло колотилось, и сохло во рту.

-   Что бы ты делал, если вместо меня первым в первом оказался бы кто-то менее… удобоваримый?

\- Я не знаю.

-  Что ты ставил на кон?

   Это походило на мучительный допрос с пристрастием. Только вместо пытки был холод на месте его ладони. Билл тяжело сглотнул и выдавил, не понимая, почему  вообще отвечает, ненавидя себя, его и желая сейчас одного: оказаться где - то очень далеко от этого места и разговора.

-  Свой зет четвертый БМВ.

\-   О  Господи, а я всегда наивно считал, что стою  уж точно  дороже обычного серийного родстера,  -   В темноте за его спиной  Дэвид шевельнулся, зачем - то спросил, словно это имело какое то значение. – Или купе?

\- Родстера, – еле слышно выдавил Билл, мучительно жмурясь от досады и стыда, от которого даже палило щеки.  – Слушай, я…Эти дни…

-    Не входили в условия, – закончил Дэвид его оборванную фразу. – Съём, а не роман. Это и понятно. Неужели, ты думаешь, что я не чувствую? – Его пальцы неожиданно ласково скользнули по спине, очерчивая затейливую завитушку. Он тихо  беззлобно засмеялся.  -  Поэтому подозреваю, что на самом деле тебя подкупили мои шикарные подарки, –  и негромко, непонятно добавил. -  Так что  один-один, маленький мистер.

 

  Даже  сейчас, в свете дня и произошедших событий, это «один-один» мучило Билла своей неопределенностью. Он действительно проверил деньги и документы, но сейф оказался нетронутым, и даже в портмоне не пропало не единой купюры. Он даже заставил Тома завести «Принцессу», но и  тут оказалось все в порядке. Яхта была на ходу и послушно урчала отлаженным мотором, выполняя маневры. Единственной местью так и оставался этот ночной уход без прощания. И как не странно было осознавать, Билла задевало это куда больше, чем гипотетическая возможность оказаться ограбленными.

    Гудок был еще далекий, разнесшийся в воздухе низкой басовитой вибрацией,  и от него они оба вздрогнули, оборачиваясь. Из бухты выходил корабль, в  прозрачном морском воздухе  и сиянии полуденного солнца походивший на ожившую иллюстрацию из дорогих туристических проспектов: трехпалубный,  с темно-синими бортами  и степенно вращавшимися белоснежными тарелками радаров.   

-  Мать т-твою..- заикнувшись, потрясенно выдавил Том, благоговейно уставившись  на подходившее судно, как на явившуюся ему всуе святую Деву Марию. – Не меньше сотки в длину!  Вот это ляля! Не видишь, как называется?

   В голосе брата, падкого на роскошную технику и аппаратуру звучал детский, почти подобострастный восторг. Билл досадливо поморщился, но вспомнил про Аскари и то, как сам стонал от восторга в автосалоне, и кашлянул.

\- Не вижу.

    Мега-яхта разворачивалась носом в открытый океан, и по правому борту появлялись уже отчетливо различимые буквы. Том тихо завизжал, как  подрезанный поросенок.

-  Мистер Несносный! Би-ил, что б тебя! Это же Мистер Несносный! Тот самый!  Че-ерт! Здесь! Круто! О, черт!!! Он в десятке самых крутых яхт мира! Билл…

   Билл, потянувшийся за сигаретами, пока брат верещал, изъясняясь исключительно  односложными фразами, удивленно разогнулся, оборачиваясь. В тоне Тома было что – то очень-очень странное.

 -  Билл, там…на яхте.

    Он вскинул взгляд, щурясь и прикрывая глаза от солнца ладонью. Громкий гудок снова прорезал полуденную искрящуюся тишину, и Билл вздрогнул, покрываясь с ног до головы гусиной кожей.

-  О, Боже, -  севшим голосом выдавил Том, застывший столбом.

     Длинные шорты, майка, взъерошенные вихры. И Билл мог поклясться на Библии, что и чертовы вьетнамки никуда не делись. Дэвид, опершись на хромированные поручни проходившей мимо яхты, приветственно махнул рукой, шутливо отдавая  честь, улыбаясь им, как улыбаются соседям по дорожной пробке через открытое окно машины. Безмятежно и  приветливо.

   Уход без прощания.

-  Билл! Билл, мать твою, ты куда?! – ошеломленно орал за спиной брат, но он не слушал. Сорвавшись с места, рискуя ободрать ноги, он стремительно взобрался по крутой лестнице на  вторую палубу, рванулся к каюте, распахивая дверь. Бросился к разворошенной, да так и не убранной кровати и отшвырнул подушку. И засмеялся, прикусывая губу.

    Под синей бархатной коробочкой, лежала матовая плотная визитка с именем. Без должности, без адреса, без привычной мелкой факсо-телефонной вязи, но на ее обратной стороне четким размашистым почерком  наискось был написаны одиннадцать цифр мобильного номера  и фраза. На немецком.

  «Несмотря ни на что, я бы не отказался еще раз принять твой швартовый, маленький мистер. Рискнешь?»


End file.
